Are You Ten Years Ago?
by DearJanuary
Summary: Time has passed but in Spinner's case, nothing has healed, fresh wounds are just about to open. R/R, please.
1. Unsaid

Chapter One: Unsaid

_DISCLAIMER: I only own the made up characters: Robbie, Holly, and, Lawson._

Spinner Mason, or Gavin, as he preferred to be called these days, sat across the table from his two teenager children, Robbie, who was seventeen with an athletic build, and Holly, who had recently turned fifteen and was still pissed that she was no bigger than an A32. While, Robbie had no trouble remaining silent across the table and shovel in forkfuls of his pasta that the wonderful people at the Olive Garden had provided him, Holly picked at her plate like a mother bird would when digging in the dirt for worms to bring home to her baby. Spinner watched them both with a slight look of awkwardness in his stare. It was only a month into the seperation between himself and his wife of seventeen and a half years. It was one of the first dinners he had had with both his children and not just one. Holly often stopped by after school at the Sheraton Hotel that he was now the daytime manager of and, he was the assitant coach of Robbie's basketball team but, for the most part, the two Mason children stayed with their mom or just bided their time with friends. 

"So, Holly," Gavin cleared his throat and attempted to break the silence. "Your mom mentioned you're going to come to your brother's game tonight." 

"Yeah." Holly put her fork down and nodded, eagerly. She was always invited by her father to attend the basketball games since Robbie didn't actually care if she showed up either way but, Holly always found reason to miss the games. Last week, she chose to go to her friend's birthday instead and the game before that she decided she'd rather stay in and watch a _Blossom _marathon by herself. 

"Robbie, that's nice, huh?" Gavin tried to engage everyone in the conversation.

"Whatever." Robbie swallowed and shrugged his shoulders, nonchalantly. "It's not like she's coming to see me." 

"Who else would she be cheering on?" Both the kids resorted back to silence. "Coming to root for me?" He teased, lightly.

"Well, Mona has to go with her family, so I'm just going to sit with her." It wasn't a complete lie, Holly figured. Mona did have to go watch her brothers on the team and Holly did have every intention to sit with her. 

"That's nice," Gavin bought it and smiled, pleased to see his two kids getting along pleasently. "I hope you guys get good seats to watch us cream Bardell." 

Robbie grinned like a little boy and lifted his hand in the air to meet his dad's across the table as they both snickered.

"I can't wait to see the look on that Lawson Walters face when our defence blocks him." Robbie hollered, his mouth slightly full. 

"Be nice." Holly lightly slapped her older brother's arm. "He's not _all _bad."

"Oh, whatever." Robbie rolled his thin pale eyes around and went back to concentrating on his meal.

"What's this all about?" Gavin interogated.

"Nothing!" Holly's whole body was alert and upright. She watched her dad watch her very carefully, as she picked apart her meal.

Robbie pushed his plate of pasta away from him and dropped his cutlery on top before letting out a large sigh.

"Holly's got a thing for Lawson Walters."

"Shut up, Rob." She retorted the way fifteen year old girls are programmed to. Her eyes rolled back and she crossed her arms over her chest.

Gavin had a small smug kind of smile on his face. It was cute to him, seeing his daughter crushed out on a boy. Until, he realized she was wearing a particularly thin tank top underneath her red wooly cardigan. 

"You know this kid?" Gavin asked his son.

"Yeah, I see him around a lot. His head is bigger than Kentucky. He thinks he's God's gift to the earth."

"He's really nice when you get to know him." Even though that was a line both Robbie and Gavin had heard a million times, Holly made sure she bat her eyes sweetly in her father's direction to help sell her case. 

"And how well do you know him?" Gavin asked her between bites.

"Well, I've talked to him a few times because he lives on Mona's street but, I don't know, from what I can tell he's pretty cool."

Gavin chose to drop the subject and trust that his daughter had good judgement skills. Plus, she was fifteen, how serious could things actually be?

Gavin sat on the bench with a few of the Degrassi Panther players while his friend Jimmy was on his feet and yelling commands at the players on court. Everybody was intense and keeping a close eye on every play and every movement the teams were making. Except for Mona and Holly who were sitting in the stands right behind the bench and gossiping about Lawson as they shared a small box of Glosette raisins. 

"Time!" The ref called out while the buzzer sounded and filled the whole gymnasium with a noise that made ears bleed. All the players rushed over to their benchs to grab their water bottles and towels. A few of them just needed to find their breath. Gavin sprang to his feet to follow the team into the change room where he and Jimmy would give them another pep talk but, before he could turn the corner he felt a hand on his shoulder and pull him back.

"Gavin Mason, look at you." 

And all at once, within a split second, Gavin was Spinner again. Sixteen years old and so pissed off his blood was boiling like tomatoe soup. His eyes narrowed as he stood face to face with Dean Walters, the same no good guy who had haunted Paige through out their high school days. 

"Who'd have thought you'd be coaching the Panthers? Didn't we kick your guy's ass back in the day?" Dean kept on chatting like there was no animocity between the two of them. He honestly believed that time had mended whatever was standing between the guys. "So, close game, huh?" He glanced up at the score board that showed that Degrassi and Bardell were only apart by three points on Degrassi's side. 

"Your son's got a lot of spunk." Dean swallowed. He was finally starting to get the hint that Gavin had no interest in talking to him. "Well, uh, Lawson's putting up a mean fight at least." He began to slowly back up. "Good talking to you." He waved and went to walk away.

Gavin tried to shake his anger away but, before he could manage to walk away, it all clicked. _Dean Walters, Lawson Walters, Dean Walters, Lawson Walters._

He spun around quickly to search the stands that were clearing out since people looked at a game intermission has a chance to load up on sugary treats and catch up with other basketball parents. He took notice to his daughter who was sitting next to one of her friend's and waving over to Bardell's bench of players. He glanced behind him and saw the dark haired boy with eye's that matched his dad winking back at her. It sent shivers up Gavin's spine to read "Walters" on the back of Lawson's jersey.

There was no way he was going to allow either of his kids to spend time with a Walters, let alone date them.

Alright, maybe not the best begining but, read and review please and I hope I'll have another chapter up soon! 

Are You Ten Years Ago? - Tegan & Sara

Unsaid - The Fray


	2. If It Was Up To Me

Chapter Two: If It Was Up To Me

Chapter Two: If It Was Up To Me

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the characters Lawson, Sasha, Holly, and Robbie.

Even when the game ended and Degrassi declared the winner by 34 to 28, Gavin still couldn't shake the bitterness and chill that running into Dean Walters gave him. It may have been over a decade since they last met and since Dean had done everything that he had done but, nothing had changed in Gavin's mind. Some things are unforgivable; some committed things are too heinous to give any kind solace to. 

He strolled the parking lot cautiously, paying close attention to everyone and every single vehicle. Families were hugging by the school doors, teenage lovers kissing against parked cars, friends wrapping one another in hugs and handing out high fives freely but, Gavin walked like a black cloud of gloom, dragging his feet on the pavement. 

Standing underneath the moon's light directly, Holly stood alone, a little smile that had been glossed over sitting pretty on her face and her hair tucked cutely behind her ears as she playfully slapped Lawson Walters in the chest, playfully. They both looked to be laughing and enjoying one another.  
The closer Gavin got to Lawson, the more he saw similarities between himself and his father. They both were tall well built guys, towering over most other people. They both had dark features and smiles that loudly screamed "wicked". 

Gavin couldn't understand how he missed the connection to begin with. He knew Dean's last name was Walters but, he figured it was a pretty popular last name. 

"Holly, let's go!" He didn't even look over when he yelled out for her. He just shoved his car keys into the lock and waited by the passenger seat door for her.

"Hold on!" She screamed back and then returned to what she was laughing about with Lawson.

"Now!" He yelled, acknowledging the strange looks he was getting from mothers walking by since he sounded exactly as angry as he was.

"Dad, I'm going to hang out with Lawson for a bit, is that okay?" She stepped away from Lawson and asked her dad with two cars parked between the two of them.

"No. I've got to drive you to your mother's."

"Well, I can just call her or Robbie for a ride later." She shrugged. She didn't see any sort of problem.

"No. Come on, Holly." He slid his eyes away from her and pulled open her door harshly. He almost ripped it right off.

"Dad, why not?" She checked behind her to make sure Lawson couldn't hear her whining.

"Because I said so."

"Oh, you're as bad as mom!" She huffed. Gavin never thought she'd take that as a compliment. "I have to go, sorry!" Holly spun around and waved at Lawson who was standing with his dad and two of his Bardell team mates. 

"Really?" One of the guys next to Lawson called back.

"Yeah, my dad's being a tool." She made a silly face and then waved goodbye to them. 

"Thanks." Spinner grunted as he held the car door open for her to slide in. As soon as she had her seatbelt locked over her, he slammed the door and climbed into the passenger seat. 

"Dad! This totally blows." She scoffed and changed the radio station from Gavin's favorite classic rock radio station to a top 40 one, as soon as he had turned the car on.

"I know. That's just life for you." He avoided making any eye contact with her because he knew her eyes were just like her mother's and would seep into him until he felt so guilty he'd buy her a pony. Plus, he was distracted by watching Dean through his rear view mirror.

"What did you think was going to happen?"

"What?"

"With Lawson and I? Did you think we were going to do something bad?"

"You're fifteen, Holly, Geez. Why are you in a rush to have a boyfriend? Let me tell you, they're nothing like they look like on TV."

"I'm not stupid, Dad. I know that. I just like this guy and you're being one of those dads."

"What kind of Dad is that?"

"One of those ones. The overbearing and annoying kind."

"Well, thanks to me being overbearing and annoying you're going to stay celibate and unharmed."

"Ew, Dad!" 

Neither Holly or Gavin could believe they were having this argument.

"Alright, let's go!" Robbie slid into the backseat, changed out of his basketball uniform with his gym bag thrown next to him. He was on top of the world, he'd scored more than half of the points in the winning game and he'd helped the Panther's get a step closer to a championship.

"Holly, I want you to promise me you won't talk to Lawson Walters again."

"What?!" She screamed, turning the radio down entirely, which was the only good thing out of the whole argument. "Why? No way! That's unfair!" 

"Tough."

"Should I walk home?" Robbie struggled to get a word in. 

Gavin carved the corner of the parking lot so sharply, he nearly ran over two small children. He couldn't concentrate when he was angry or fighting with someone and the fact that Dean Walter's SUV was in front of him only made it more of a struggle.

"Look, I know what guys like Lawson Walters are looking for. Trust me, you're not interested."

"Dad, you're being ridiculous!" 

"Yeah but, I'm still the Dad, so I win."

"Dad -"

"This conversation is over."

Once more, Holly slouched down in the front seat and turned the pop song up loudly before crossing her chest with her arms and pouting. It was a twenty minute drive from Degrassi to the Mason kid's mom's house, twenty seven minutes with traffic but, the whole way there Holly kept her lips curled in a pout and nobody said a word. 

"You know, your face will stay that way." Gavin slid out of the driver's seat and watched his young daughter stomp all the way to her doorstep. 

"See you, Dad." Robbie chuckled and pat his Dad on the back.

"Yeah, good game, son." He pat him right back before Robbie wandered away from the car with his gym bag hanging off his shoulder.

"Gavin! Gavin!" Right as he was climbing back behind the wheel, the frantic call of his soon-to-be ex wife chased after him. He crawled back out and closed the door behind him. He figured this might take some time. "Explain to me why I've got a screaming hysterical fifteen year old girl in my kitchen." Sasha planted her hands firmly on her hips that jetted out left. 

"I guess those drama classes she's enrolled in are really paying off." He leaned against his car and said.

"What happened?" She dipped her head down and made sure her eyes were digging right through his.

"I told her she couldn't see a boy." He rolled his whole head back and sighed, holding his head with his two hands.

"Gavin." Sasha shook her head from side to side and exhaled deeply. 

"Sasha, you don't know this kid. Can you just back me up on this one, please?"

"She's a fifteen year old girl with a crush. You can't just prevent those kind of things."

"Watch me." Gavin told Sasha very defiantly. 

"Is this that boy…Lawson…Lawson…Waters?" Sasha tried to recall the tall boy that had come over for pizza once and watched a movie with her and Holly in the living room.

"Walters."

"Yes, I've met him, he seemed really pleasant."

"He was over here?"

"Once. We were having a pizza night and she asked if she could invite a friend over."

"He was in my house eating pizza?"

"Uh oh, should I have ordered KFC?" Sasha laughed. 

"Sasha, can you, please, take this seriously? I know this kid, he's bad news."

"How so?" She went back to holding her pelvis and standing in her toughest pose.

"He's never treated girls right."

"Details, please. And how do you know this? Have you been partying with teenage boys, Gavin?"

"Damnit, Sash! Take this seriously."

"I'm trying but, everything you've said is not a good enough reason for us to banish our daughter from this boy."

"Just be on my side, Sasha, please."

She tugged at her pony tail and cracked her neck while thinking very deeply. Sasha didn't know what she thought of this situation.

"I'll talk to her, okay?"

"Good enough." Gavin didn't like that Sasha didn't just jump on his team and back him up but, for now, that was going to have to suffice. He opened up his car door and climbed in again. 

"Hey, Robbie's taking my car to school tomorrow but, he has to stay late for some project. Could you pick up Sasha?"

"At three thirty?"

"Yeah. I know you work at four but, I can come by the hotel and pick her up."

"Sure, that's fine."

"Great. See you." 

If It Was Up To Me - Stabilo.

Okay, a very boring chapter but, I have big plans for chapter three. Please, read and review. I love all your comments. 


	3. If You Could Only See

Chapter Three: Heaven Coming Down

Chapter Three: If You Could Only See

**DISCLAIMERL I don't own Degrassi. I only own the characters Lawson and Holly in this chapter.**

Harmonizing with Tom Petty and using the steering wheel as a makeshift drum, Gavin drove along the streets happily. The weather was comfortable, he had slept in, he got to the gym in the morning, finished paying his taxes and now, he was going to get some quality time with his only daughter. Today was going to be day, he had convinced himself.

Expecting his daughter to be waiting patiently with her book bag on her back, Gavin pulled into the loop in front of his old high school. He didn't panic when she wasn't sitting there waiting. She could be talking to a teacher or waiting inside. Maybe, she was with some friends. He wanted to get out the car but, Holly had ripped a strip into him last time he got out of the car at her school. That was strictly prohibited since it violated all that is cool in high school.

However, as soon as he noticed in his rear view mirror his daughter sitting on a bike rack next to the same boy he had told her very defiantly never to talk to, that rule went straight to hell. He whipped off his seatbelt and shot out of his car seat.

"Holly Mason." He stood his ground behind her and crossed his arms over his toned chest while waiting for both her and Lawson to turn around and notice him.

"Dad?" She knew she was busted, she couldn't even argue with him.

"I better go." Lawson slid off the bike rack and straddled the bike he had taken to come and visit Holly at school. Holly had mentioned to Lawson on the phone the night before that her dad wasn't cool with her seeing guys. She had used her own words and said "My dad's crazy. He thinks all guys are bad news bears. _Ugh_!"

"There's an idea." Gavin snickered.

"I'll call you later." Lawson had to swallow the lump in his throat before mumbling in Holly's direction.

"No, you won't." Gavin said before Holly could even try and smile.

"Bye." And with that last syllable, Lawson peddled faster than he knew he could.

Gavin waited with Holly, just to glare a little deeper into her and then turned around to get back in his car. Within half a second, his fabulous day had been spoiled.

"I'm so embarrassed! I can't believe you!" Holly started the dramatics and shouted. She reluctantly climbed into the back seat of her dad's car, trying to stay as far away from him as she could. "He's never going to want to see me again."

"Then, I did you a favor." Gavin said very sincerely before backing out of the loop.

"_Ugh_! Don't talk to me." She finally muttered and then shut her mouth to keep to herself the whole way to the hotel where she said to wait for her mom to pick her up.

Mason sat at his desk and indulged himself with his work to keep his mind off his disobedient daughter and the current situation with the Walters. Quietly, Holly sat on the other side of the desk and took out her iPod to groove to and tune out her father.

"Holly," He finally broke the silence and huffed. She waited before putting in her headphones. She expected her dad to apologize. "I don't mean to come off as a complete jerk. I really don't but, I don't like that kid. I know his dad and I know guys like him."

"But, you don't know him." She pointed out the obvious that Gavin hadn't actually thought of.

"Look, his dad back in the day, he…" Gavin knew Paige's story wasn't his to tell as much as he wanted to teach his daughter a lesson and make his point. "He did a lot of bad things, horrible things…"

"I've met his dad. He seems nice."

"When have you met him?"

"Just at basketball games and they live on Mona's street, so I see him when I'm there."

"You've talked to him before?"

"Yeah, a little. He says he knows you."

"Okay, new rule," Gavin sat back in his chair and swallowed the new truth. "Not only can you never see or talk to that Lawson kid again. If you even see Dean Walters in the distance, I want you to run like there's no tomorrow in the opposite direction."

"Why?"

"Because I'm telling you to."

"That's not actually a reason."

"Holly, do not fight with me."

"I'm going to wait for mom in the lobby. You're impossible, just like mom says." She scoffed and plugged her headphones into her ears.

Gavin watched her daughter sling her book bag over her back and leave his office. As soon as the door was fully closed, he pulled out the phone book from above his desk and looked for the name of somebody he had always regretted losing contact with.

_If You Could Only See - Tonic_

**A short chapter but, I'll have more for you guys tomorrow most likely. Let me know what you guys think so far! If you've got any comments or suggestions, tell me. **

**- Chellie.**


	4. Bleeding Love

Chapter Four: Bleeding Love

Chapter Four: Bleeding Love

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Degrassi or anything. I do own the characters Holly, Mona, Sasha and Lawson, however.

As pissed as she was over her argument with her father, Holly Mason cooled down on the ride to her friend's house with her mom. They blasted the top 40 music and sang along loudly with smiles on their faces. Sasha was always much better than understanding their teenage daughter than Gavin.

"So, I'll just call you for a ride?" Holly checked while looking herself over in the car mirror.

"Yeah, for sure. Call the house phone, my cell's acting up."

"Okay." She said while trying to tame a few wild and stray hairs.

Sasha pulled up into Mona's driveway and turned the music down slowly.

"See you!" Holly couldn't have unleashed herself from the car quicker. It was like she had just downed a whole cup of sugar.

"Hey Holly Hob," Sasha leaned foreword and called at her daughter through the open door.

"Mom, what?" Holly was in a rush.

"First of all, you talk to me nicer than that." She warned. "Also, go easy on your Dad. He's got a lot going on right now." She said sweetly with all her intentions in the right place. It was always strange to Holly to hear her parents say such kind things about one another and still openly treat each other like gold. They were on their way to getting divorce, the least her mom could do was try and take all her Dad's money and he could call her a horrible name sometime. That's what Holly figured.

"I'll try." Holly huffed before closing the car door behind her. "Bye." She waved and then ran up to the door of Mona's bungalow.

With her pajamas on already and brushing her hair over, Mona answered the door slowly.

"Geez, Mona, you could help me sell this a little." Holly looked her friend over and joked. She glanced behind her to make sure her mom was leaving and sure enough she was watching her daughter while pulling out of the drive.

"When you called I was getting into my pajamas. I'm exhausted." Mona yawned and led her friend into the foyer of her house. "Did you take Kwan's English test today?" Mona watched as Holly pulled off her sweatshirt and fixed her tank top with a low sweetheart neckline in the mirror. "My dad says he had her when he was in school, too. So, it's true, she's got to be about a hundred years old."

"Uck, I have the test tomorrow. I'm not ready at all. I've only read up to chapter six."

"Maybe, you should study." Mona advised.

"And pass up the chance to hang out with Lawson?" Holly gave Mona a look that asked honestly "_Are you serious?"_

"Alright, are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, your dad is pretty adamant about you not seeing him."

"What he doesn't know about can't hurt him." Foolishly, Holly claimed while shoving her sweatshirt back into the knapsack. "Can I just leave this here?" She checked.

"Yeah." Mona nodded. "I'll probably be in bed, so my sister will let you in when you come back."

"Thanks so much, Mony." Holly wrapped her friend into her arms. "I owe you big time."

"If your mom calls though, I'm not lying."

"_Mona_."

"If your dad calls," Mona continued. "I don't know what I'll say."

"Just say I'm in the washroom or that I went to the park with our friends but, you left early." Holly was pretty proud of the lies she made up on the spot.

"Fine, go, have fun." Mona opened her front door for Holly to leave to go over to Lawson's house.

"I will!" She rang and rushed over the five lawns between Mona and Lawson's house. She knocked twice and after just a few seconds, the door swung open and she was greeted by the unshaven face of Lawson's dad.

"Holly, how are you?" He grinned and held the door open with one hand.

"I'm good, thank you." She said extra politely. "How are you?"

"Good." He nodded. "Come in." He held the door open completely to allow her to wander inside. "Lawson actually just went over to the store to pick up some pop and a movie but, he'll be back in, like," Dean glanced up at the clock above Holly's head. "Two minutes."

"Alright, thanks." She nodded and shoved her hands in her jean pockets which showed Dean how uncomfortable she was and unsure of herself.

"Come in, I was just about to make myself a snack."

"Okay." Quietly, Holly followed Lawson's dad through the living room and into their tidy kitchen. It was spotless and designed with a very modern feel. Mentally, Holly took the time to imagine Lawson in there using their stainless steel griddle to cook her pancakes in the morning with bacon and eggs over top to create a smiley face.

"Can I get you anything?" Dean glanced back at her while sifting through the refrigerator.

"No, I'm good."

"You're not hungry?"

"My mom and I grabbed something at the restaurant in my dad's hotel."

"He owns a hotel?" That caught Dean's attention. He carefully closed the fridge door while holding a frozen bag of whole wheat bagels in his hand.

"He's the manager of the Sheraton on Gertrude." She explained. It almost came across like she was proud of her dad. She'd heard stories that college was a struggle for her dad and everyone knew high school had been very hellacious for Gavin, too. She was happy to tell people that he really made something of himself.

"Good for him. You know, your dad and I go way back."

"He's mentioned that." She hoped Mr. Walters would tell her the story of what it was that had her dad so fried at him.

"Yeah, I always thought your dad was a cool guy. I don't think he thought the same for me." He slyly smiled while cutting open the bagel and popping it into the toaster. "Sure, I can't make you one?"

"No, I'm fine, thanks."

"So, Lawson tells me you're quite the actress." He grinned while pulling up a chair to the table where Holly was planted.

"I don't know if I'm any good." She giggled. "I do like it, though."

"What's your favorite movie?" He leaned foreword and engaged his dark eyes into hers. He still had that boyish charm that could make any girl melt. Holly always joked with Mona that Lawson's dad was hot for an old guy but, Dean wasn't that old. He and Lawson's mom had had Lawson when they were in first year University right when Dean turned eighteen.

"I don't know. _Pretty Woman_, I think." She was slightly embarrassed to admit. "That's pretty girly, huh?"

"No. That's a good movie." Dean agreed. "A beautiful girl," He pushed his chair closer and attempted to play footsie with Holly. "A older guy." He winked. "Cute storyline."

"I guess." Holly didn't know if she should pull her feet away or not. It could've been an accident or maybe, he didn't know he was doing it. Plus, she didn't want to be rude.

"My favorite movie is _A Clockwork Orange_, personally. You ever seen it?"

"No." Holly said. It sounded kind of creepy.

"Read the book?" He asked while getting out of his chair to retrieve his bagel that had just popped.

"No." She shook her head and murmured.

"It's a great read." He nodded while pulling the peanut butter and margarine out to paint over his toasted bagel. He held one half of his snack in his hand and began to butter it while he leaned his back against the kitchen counter to face Holly. He slowly underdressed her with his eyes and she could feel it. "I've been meaning to lend it to Lawson, actually."

"He'd like that." She said generically.

"I'm back!" Lawson said against the sound of the front door slamming. Holly was entirely relieved. She found being alone with Mr. Walters to be a complete displeasure and she couldn't wait to get out of his sight.

"We're in the kitchen." Dean called back, as he went back to concentrating on his bagel.

"We're?" Lawson asked while kicking off his shoes and coming inside his house.

"Holly and I were just talking."

"Oh, hey Holly." Lawson smiled at the sight of her folded over his kitchen table. "Sorry, I wasn't here, I just had to pick some stuff up." He dropped the plastic grocery store bag on the kitchen table in front of her.

"That's okay." She said in a quiet high pitched voice. "Want to go downstairs and watch a movie?"

"Sure, what did you rent?" She asked and started to get up from the table. She didn't even notice Mr. Walter's smirking and staring her down.

_"300_." He pulled out of the bag and revealed. "I've heard it's awesome."

"Sure, let's." She eagerly grinned.

"See you, dad." Lawson quickly led Holly out of his kitchen and down to their basement. It was a lot colder down there; Holly was overcome with a quick chill as she closed the door behind them.

"Don't worry; I'll get you a blanket." He could hear her shivering behind him.

Lawson turned the television on and then grabbed a blanket from next to it off the floor.

"Here," He wandered over to the loveseat Holly had placed herself on and wrapped her in the knitted blanket. "Better?" He checked while staring down into her. Holly knew the feeling she felt is what teenage romance movies were made of. She couldn't take her eyes off of him yet, she couldn't look at him for fear she'd start blushing fiercely.

"Much better." She giggled, awkwardly.

"Good." Lawson wandered away and put the movie into the DVD player and hit play right away. He came back to the loveseat and sat right beside her.

"Here, we can share." Sweetly, she opened up some of the blanket off her and draped it over his legs.

"Thanks." He chuckled and turned to face her better. "So, what did you and my dad talk about?"

"Uh, stuff. Nothing too deep. Movies, jobs, things like that." She nodded.

"He didn't say anything embarrassing, did he?"

"Yeah, he pulled out your baby photo album. You had some cute cheeks." She teased. Lawson's whole face melted pale. He was absolutely humiliated. "I'm kidding. He didn't say anything that was bad."

"Girl, I'm going to get you for that!" He declared while sighing in relief. He was slowly getting color back in his face. He pressed play on the remote and waited for the movie to begin. He glanced back at Holly who was trying to concentrate on the screen but, kept sneaking peeks of Lawson.

"Holly," He quietly whispered.

"Yeah?" She eagerly turned around to attend to him.

"I've kind of wanted to kiss you for a long time." He stared down at the cement floor and noticed the holes in his socks. He was embarrassed and shy but, he really wanted to let her know. Plus, one of his best friends was saying he'd ask Holly out soon if Lawson didn't.

"No way." She accidentally let slip out of her lips.

"Oh, I thought you might want me too." Lawson couldn't believe he was getting rejected by a girl. Let alone Holly, who was the kind of pretty you read about in Avon catalogue's and who happened to be younger than him.

"No, I do. I do. I meant, no way, like, yes." She giggled. They were awkward teenagers with googly eyes for another. All they both could do was stare at the floor and chuckle.

"So, I can, then?" Lawson looked up at her, anticipating her answer.

"Sure." She nodded. She'd never been kissed by a boy before.

"Then, I will sometime." He breathed out and nodded.

"Sometime?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." Disappointed, Holly returned back to the screen. She could hear Lawson breathing nervously and she herself was fiddling with her hands on her knees beneath the blanket.

"How about now?" Lawson leaned closer and before Holly could say anything she felt his lips close over hers. She mentally applauded herself for wearing her best flavored lip gloss that night, _raspberry shiver._

Neither Lawson or Holly could say they actually knew what the movie was about since they spent the night cuddling, kissing, and enjoying one another's company. Holly fell asleep quietly against Lawson's rising and falling chest. She felt very warm against him. However, next thing she knew was he was shaking her shoulders and telling her it was nearly one in the morning.

"My mom's going to kill me!" She shouted and jumped to her feet.

"Just tell her we fell asleep." Lawson tried to calm her down, as she rushed up the flight of stairs to his main room. "Here, I'll drive you home."

"No, you can't." She exclaimed. "I'm not supposed to be here. She thinks I'm at Mona's."

"Holly, I don't want your parents to not like me and if you feel you have to lie to them, they're going to hate me."

"No, it's not that. I'm working on them. My mom likes you."

"Let me drive you home."

"No, you can't. I'll see you on Saturday? At the twin's birthday?" She checked before leaving.

"Yeah, I can drive you there."

"Alright. I'll see you." She patted his chest and then sent herself rushing out of his house. She was mortified when she spied her mom's car parked outside Mona's house and faster than she knew she was able to run, she ran over the lawns and jumped in front of Mona's door step. She wondered why she couldn't run that way in gym class when they were doing their bi yearly health test. She didn't even bother to catch her breath; she just knocked on the door frantically. Holly felt very relieved to see Robbie in the foyer with Mona. Mona was half asleep when Robbie had gotten there twenty minutes prior and she was trying to conjure up a good lie to tell him but, nothing was working.

"There she is!" Mona exclaimed and yawned at the same time. "How was….Sarah's house?" Mona made up. They didn't even have a friend named Sarah which Robbie was well aware of. He knew where Holly was but, he didn't bother to say anything right there.

"Great. I fell asleep." Holly explained while staring at Mona. "Alright, see you tomorrow, Mona! Thanks again." She said as she grabbed her back pack. She then let herself and Robbie out of Mona's house.

Embarrassed, Holly walked in front of her brother and never even glanced behind her. He had a bright smirk on his face and he was watching her with a funny expression over his face.

"So, did Sarah like the view of your cleavage there?" He teased. She didn't really have any cleavage but, he had to make a crack at her top.

"Robbie, please don't tell Mom or Dad." She begged as Robbie got in the driver's seat.

"No way, this is too good." He said before unlocking the passenger seat door.

"They'll kill me."

"Good, I've always wanted your room."

"Robbie, _please_, I'll do anything."

"Anything?" He liked the sound of that as he was driving. He thought quietly and racked his brain for a genius idea of something horrible he could make Holly do but, Robbie wasn't like most guys. He loved to goof off with his friends but, he was pretty straight edge. At the end of the day, he did care about his sister, sincerely. "Alright, stop seeing Lawson."

"No!" That had always been out of the question to Holly but, now that she and Lawson had kissed, it seemed impossible. "What is everyone's deal with that?"

"Clearly, if Dad is so hung up on you not seeing him, there's good reason."

"Or Dad's just pissed he couldn't make his relationship work that he doesn't want me to be happy."

"Do you actually believe that?" Robbie frowned down at his little sister.

"Lawson kissed me." She admitted very softly. "It was great."

"Holly," He grinned while checking to change lanes. Sometimes, she was so naïve and cute, it was humorous. "I'm happy for you. I think it's awesome you've met someone you're into but, is it worth pissing off Dad?"

"Yes." She said without a breath.

"Next time, I ask you that will you think before you answer?"

"If Dad told you that you couldn't see someone you were into, would you listen?"

Robbie answered his little sister very honestly.

"I don't know." He cleared his throat. "I haven't met anyone yet but, I know I respect Dad enough to hear him out and not sneak around behind his back."

Holly felt that shot but, still, you couldn't stop thinking about how yummy it felt to be kissing Lawson Walters and she wanted to do it again and again.

Read and Review, please.

Bleeding Love - Leona Lewis


	5. Slow Show

Chapter Five: Slow Show

Chapter Five: Slow Show

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Degrassi or anything Degrassi related. I just own the made up characters of Sasha, Holly, Lawson and Robbie.

Gavin felt ridiculous having to ring the door bell to his own house. He still paid the bills there, he had a house key on his keychain. Still, it didn't seem appropriate to just barge in on his maybe ex-wife and children.

"Gavin, thanks for coming by." Sasha happily opened the door wide to let him in. The house was unchanged, a little tidier than usual but, nothing else had altered from what he could see. "I know you probably want to relax since you just got off work and it's the weekend."

"No problem." He said while slipping his hands out of his pocket and leaving his shoes on the welcome mat.

"How was work today?" Sasha led him into his old kitchen where they used to break into wild teenage-like make out sessions that made both Robbie and Holly cringe. She stood on her tip toes and pulled a stack of mail off the refrigerator.

"Exhausting. It seems our laundry machines all decided to break down and a hotel with two pools and no clean towels doesn't make for happy guests." He yawned just thinking about it.

"I'd imagine not." Sasha giggled. "Here, these all came for you this week." She shifted the mail into a nice neat pile and handed them to him.

"Thanks. Nothing like bills." He joked, lightly.

Saving his parents from awkward silence, Robbie dragged his feet from downstairs to the kitchen. He was reading today's paper.

"Hey Rob." Gavin turned around and greeted his oldest child.

"Hi Dad." The two guys high fived before Robbie took refuge at the kitchen table, still reading the movie listings.

"What are you up to tonight? Big Saturday night plans?"

"Because I'm lame I'm going to the movies with Mom." Robbie rolled his eyes in his dad's direction which made Gavin break into a large grin. He loved that Robbie was such a good kid and also had to laugh. When he was seventeen, he wouldn't have been caught dead out in public with his mom.

"Hey, you are not lame!" Sasha hollered and wandered behind her son and kissed his forehead sweetly. "But, if you say that one more time, I'll make you wear a wrist leash like when you were a kid." She teased.

"And one of those Number One Son shirts." Gavin joined in and suggested.

"You're both cracked." Robbie pulled away from his mom's kisses and tried to concentrate on reading the listings.

"Okay, I'm going!" Holly raced down the stairs, quickly so nobody would see her. She ripped open the closet to find a pair of shoes but, she took too long and both her parents wandered into the living room to see her in not only the shortest but also the tightest red dress known to man. She had thrown a crop jacket on over top but, it didn't really take away from how trashy she appeared. Gavin wanted to poke his eyes out at the sight of his fifteen year old daughter dressed like she was going to walk the streets all night.

"Where are you going Hoe's R Us?" Robbie could see her from the kitchen table and laughed out loudly.

"Quiet!" Holly said while trying to slip on a pair of black pumps.

"There's no way you're leaving this house dressed like this." With all the authority he could muster up, Gavin told his daughter.

Holly spun around with only one shoe on to come face to face with her dad. She didn't even know he was there. She decided not to flip out considering Lawson was going to be there in under five minutes to pick her up.

"You don't even live here, you can't tell me what to do!" Holly shot like a brat.

"Whoa!" Sasha jumped between Gavin and her daughter to keep them from killing one another brutally. She had just gotten the carpets cleaned and she didn't want either one of them to get blood on it. "You apologize, miss." Sasha stared down her daughter until both she and Gavin heard Holly very insincerely and quietly mutter that she was sorry. "Good, and Holly Hob, I might be a whole lot cooler than your father but, I agree. You are not going out like that. You look like ten cents a dance."

"Mom, everybody wears stuff like this."

"Maybe in a Britney Spears video but, not in suburban Toronto, they don't." Sasha pat her daughter's back and took her upstairs to her bedroom with her so, she could de-slut her slightly.

"Where's your sister going anyways?" Gavin asked while going back into the kitchen where Robbie had moved onto reading the sports section of the paper.

"Some party."

"You're not going?"

"Not really my scene."

"You prefer movie theatres with your mom?"

"And grandmas." He chimed sarcastically.

"Well, have a good weekend, alright? I'll see you Monday at practice." Gavin waved at his son and began to let himself out of his own house.

Gavin had his key in his lock when an old blue Chevy Malibu crawled up the driveway and blocked him in. He was stunned when he saw Lawson Walters in the front seat. This was becoming way to routine for him.

"Oh, shit." Sasha mumbled when she opened the door to see what was going on. Holly jumped out of the house, dressed much more appropriately in a pair of jeans and a simple white razor back top.

"Okay, bye, Dad!" She yelled while clutching the passenger seat of Lawson's car.

"Hi, Mr. Mason," Lawson wanted to try and calm the seas between Holly's dad and himself. "It's nice to meet you." He extended his hand for Gavin to shake.

"Holly, you want to explain this?" Gavin kept his hands in his pocket and glared at Lawson.

"We're just going to the same place. Trying to decrease greenhouse gas emissions so, we're carpooling." She sweetly lied.

"Not on my watch."

"Sir, I…" Lawson kept his hand out in hopes Gavin would magically lighten up.

"Get your ass in that house, young lady." Gavin pointed to the door where Sasha was still standing and watching everything take place.

"No!"

"Holly!" He averted his eyes into hers and raised his voice slightly.

"You're being crazy, Dad."

"Holly!"

"No!"

That's when Gavin decided to really show what crazy was to his daughter. He grabbed the top of Lawson's ear and dragged him by it into their house. Sasha gasped while Holly started off screaming behind them.

"Mom, I found a movie!" Trying to change the subject, Robbie hollered from the kitchen.

"Robert!" Gavin yelled as soon as they entered the house. He didn't let go of Lawson Walters for a second.

"Dad, stop!" Holly shouted. "Let him go!"

"Gavin, please, release the boy's ear." Sasha tried to talk down Gavin in a calm tone. As soon as Robbie entered the room, he flicked away Lawson's ear. Holly clinged to her crush while he massaged his own ear.

"Robert, keep an eye on these two while I talk to your mother." Gavin advised and led his wife into the bathroom where they could lock the door and argue in privacy. "What the hell is this?" Gavin started, his eyes nearly falling out of their sockets.

"I did not create this, Gavin. She told me she was going to a party with Mona and that Lawson was just driving them there and frankly, I feel a lot more comfortable if my fifteen year old daughter is going to a party with someone older and bigger to protect."

"He's not going to protect her, Sasha, Damnit!" He hollered and threw his fist against the wall. The wall that he had painted years ago when they first moved in. "I thought you were going to talk to her. That we agreed no Lawson Walters."

"I did talk to her but; I can't forbid her from seeing someone for no reason. You need to give me an excuse to discriminate against a seventeen year old boy."

"Look, it's not my story to tell but, he's bad news. Okay, call it father's intuition. You use the mother's intuition card all the God damn time."

"Gavin, have you ever read Romeo and Juliet?"

"Yes." Gavin didn't understand what she was getting at. Sasha sat down on the side of the bath tub and kept her voice low.

"Okay, in that book, Romeo and Juliet's parents keep them from seeing one another and I don't know how fresh the ending is in your mind but, they kill themselves because of it. Is this something you want your daughter to kill yourself over?"

"I see where Holly gets her flare for dramatics now." Gavin tilted his head back and shot.

"Funny, I was going to say the same thing to you." She dished it right back to him.

The two possible ex-lovers held their ground firmly and fought their cases thoroughly until silence took over. Gavin was the only one making noise from breathing out of his nose so loudly.

"So, what are you going to do, Gavin?" Sasha waited.

"I don't know."

"You can't assault the kid again."

"Unfortunately." He spoke very honestly.

"Gavin!"

"Okay, I have a game plan." Gavin unlocked the bathroom door and relinquished both himself and Sasha.

"Alright, Robbie, you're going to this party with your sister."

"No way." Robbie shook his head. He was not a party guy. He liked to just chill and hang out, getting drunk and being in crowded rooms with strangers had never interested him. As a kid, he always begged his parents to not throw birthday parties for him.

"Who's going to go to a movie with me?" Sasha pouted.

"I…uh…I will!" Gavin just said quickly. "Here, take my car." Gavin fished out his key ring from his pocket and tossed them at his son. "You keep an eye on them."

"This sucks." Holly stated while leading Lawson by the hand as they headed to the door.

"Do you want to go at all?" Gavin stepped between them and parted their hands.

"Let's go." Holly just said, completely disgusted with her father. She and Lawson began out the door. "No kidding, we're so screwed up, Robbie," She spoke loudly so her dad could hear her. "Our parents are getting divorced, but going on dates!" She shot an evil look at them both closing the door behind all three of them.

"Oh man, Lawson, I'm so so sorry!" She wrapped her arms around his waist and held him close to her.

"It's alright. We're still getting to go, okay?" Lawson kissed her quickly before going to move his car so, Robbie could back out.

"Gavin, I don't get you." Sasha struck her natural pose of holding her pelvis as it jetted out left. "If this kid is as horrible as you say, be honest with me."

"I can't." He didn't want to share Paige's story without her consent.

"Then you can't prevent Holly from seeing him."

"Let's just go to this damn movie." He rolled his eyes and slipped on his shoes.

"Hold on, I have to get my purse." Sasha sighed, completely tired out from the ruckus that had erupted in their living room. She grabbed her car keys and her purse from the coffee table and followed Gavin out of the house.

Right when Sasha found a parking spot in the movie theatre, Gavin's phone began to obnoxiously shake in his pants pocket.

"Hold on." He wiggled around in the seat and fished it out. "Hello?"

"Hey Spin!" The cheery voice of his old girlfriend and long time friend, Paige, greeted him on the other line. "Sorry, I didn't get back to you sooner. I just got back from a business trip."

"No, thanks for getting back to me at all." He tapped Sasha's shoulder and then frantically pointed at the phone.

"What?" She whispered without any comprehension to what he was trying to say.

"So, your message was kind of cryptic but, I think I got the jist of it." Paige tried to remember what it said on her voicemail. "Dean Walters is after your daughter?"

"His son."

"Well, I don't know what you want me to do, Spin, sorry."

"Could you meet my wife…I mean Sasha and I…tonight, maybe?"

"Right now?" Paige asked.

"I think you should talk to her. If that's okay with you, you don't have too."

"You just want me to help her understand?" Paige tried to follow what Gavin was trying to get at.

"Basically."

"Sure, um, why don't we meet at Pisa De Nardi's. We can have dinner."

"Sounds good. I'll see you in half an hour?"

"I'll see you." Paige hung up and went straight to getting ready to go out. She hadn't seen Sasha or Gavin since Sasha's ninth birthday, but she had heard through the grapevine that they were going through a separation at the moment.

"I am never going to get to see a movie, am I?" Sasha had already put her keys back in her ignition.

"This is important, Sasha."

"I get it. No problem." She sighed and looked over Gavin's car seat to help her back up.

Alright, not the greatest chapter but more coming, I have it all planned!

Please read and review.

SLOW SHOW - The National


	6. Train Wreck

Chapter Six:

Chapter Six: Train Wreck

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Degrassi. I do, however, own the made up characters Holly, Lawson, Mona, Robbie, and Sasha.**

**A/N: I increased the rating of this story to T because of the content in this chapter. There is a creepy scene in it. Just warning you!**

"You two are just so adorable together." Paige gushed out from across the table in the dimly lit Italian bistro. It was the second time she had reminded the couple just how adorable they were together. She hoped they'd be able to look at each other and think the same thing, but instead Sasha only blushed.

"You haven't change, Paige, have you?" Gavin shook his head and helped himself to a dinner roll from the bread basket that had been freshly placed between them all.

"Not really. I'm still little old me, just a better wardrobe." She joked.

"Well, thank you for meeting with us, Paige. We know you're really busy." Sasha took the bread basket that Gavin was passing to her. Almost inaudibly, she thanked him.

"Don't even mention it," Paige waved her hand around in the air and then took the basket herself. "It's about time we all get together again."

"I agree." Sasha grinned widely.

"But, anyways," Gavin tried to discretely segeway into what he had originally called Paige for in the first place. "I was hoping you could maybe shed some light on what to do with Holly."

"Oh, well, first of all," Paige began, still buttering her bun. It had been a very long time since she brought up what happened with Dean. She was an active member of the Joyful Heart Foundation which provided treatment for sexual assault survivors, but she could positively say she had healed. "I can't tell you how to raise your kid, but," Paige shifted in her seat to face Sasha. She had her hands clasped together and resting on the restaurant table. "Alright, I don't know Lawson Walters, personally and I don't like to judge people based on something they can't control, such as their parents." Paige sunk right into conversation. She was not emotional or nervous to talk to Sasha. When Gavin and Sasha first began to date years ago, Paige and her had hit it off and would often just hang out on their own. They used to talk insightfully about all sorts of things together often. "However, when I was in high school, a long time ago, I was at a party with Dean and he took advantage of me." She began; Sasha right away lifted her hands off her lap and held onto Paige's over the table top. "I can honestly say I haven't ever experienced anything even close to as horrible as that was. Anyways, I did decide to press charges and we went through a trial, Gavin can attest to this because he was there, and I lost. Dean was declared innocent and walked away freely and happily." Paige's face did tighten as she admitted that fact that she could never change and, sadly she averted her eyes to the ground.

Gavin watched from across the table and ignored his wish to not cause a scene and he reached across the table with one hand and rubbed Paige's hand over Sasha's. He knew this was difficult for his ex-girlfriend even though he really appreciated her telling him. Paige had always been thick skinned and a force to be reckoned with.

"Paige, I'm really sorry." Sasha's eyes were as empathetic as any mother's would be. She held Paige close to her and thanked her for being a hundred percent honest.

"If it helps you guys with Holly, I am happy to tell it." She pulled her hands from both of their reach and tried to conjure up a smile. She returned to eating her dinner bun, just to have something keeping her mouth busy.

"Thank you." Gavin said between clearing his throat. "I'm at a loss with Holly right now. She just won't listen."

**X**

Drunk. That was the only word that could sum up the state Holly had put herself in. She slouched down on a coach with Mona, a cooler lifted up in one hand while her eyes were drooping and her lips turning numb. She was talking a mile a minute but, couldn't even hear herself. It became instantly easy for her to pass in and out of consciousness.

Robbie sat right next to her in a reclining chair. He was not impressed and he was bored.

"Hey, try this." Lawson wandered over with a smile that showed the room he was very humored by Holly's state. He sat down on a coffee table that was covered in playing cards, empty glass bottles, crushed beer cans, and two ash trays. He held a plastic cup in Holly's hand while taking the cooler out of her other hand and leaving it on the coffee table.

Robbie leaned foreword and stared into the cup before Lawson helped Holly pour it back into her throat. He was pleased to see it was just water. He was close enough to smell it and there was no way it was white rum or vodka.

"This is water, silly!" Her mouth still over the rim of the cup, she exclaimed, kicking both her legs upwards and giggling.

"Yeah. I think you should drink it." He tried to chuckle and help her take another sip.

"And me…." She pushed the cup away from her lips. Lawson simply held it in one hand and waited for her to continue. "I just think we should kiss…." She groaned and limply pressed her body against his chest, her lips that reeked of booze slipped off his and she was having a hard time mastering the art of drunkly making out, so she just drooled against his cheek and tried to moan.

Before Robbie could interfere, Lawson had taken over.

"No, Holly, you're really not…I don't want you this way." He tried to admit. "I think it's time you get home." Not only was Robbie impressed with the fact that Lawson stopped Holly in a circumstance that most guys would just go with it and use the girl, Robbie knew he was guilty of that once, but now Robbie was more thrilled that there was a big possibility of them getting out of there.

"No, I like this party." She pouted and fell back on the couch. Her back slithering down. "And we can't just leave Mona."

Robbie and Lawson both looked over both the girls with serious consideration. Mona was curled up with her legs open like her mouth and was snoring softly.

"I think she's out." Robbie cleared and got up first to throw her over his shoulders. Drunk girls were dead weight and it took all the upper body strength Robbie had to help her out the door and into the backseat of his dad's car. Lawson on the other hand got some help from one of the few sober girls at the party who helped Holly put one foot in front of the other while he held her other side.

Lawson carried Mona all the way into her house leaving Robbie in the driver's seat and Holly with her head out the backseat window, coughing. Lawson was sure to call Mona's big sister on her cell phone so; they wouldn't wake up either of Mona's parents, The Isaac's.

"Alright, which house is yours?" Robbie asked as soon as Lawson was back in the passenger seat of the car.

"Six straight." He pointed through the windshield while staring back at Holly, who was starting to throw up and let her spew drip down the side of her dad's car.

"Holly, fuck!" Robbie punched the steering wheel while looking back at his sister. "Dad's going to beat you to the ground!" He exclaimed. "Damnit, I can't take her home like this." Robbie slouched down in his chair, wondering where he could take her. Their aunt's? Aunt Kendra would definitely call Gavin if she saw Holly completely smashed out of her pretty face that hair metal songs were probably written about. She had a face like a play doll. Maybe, he could take her to their Aunt Sandra's? His mom's older twin had made a name for herself as one of downtown Toronto's number one bartenders. She was very chill and would be the first to pinky swear promise not to tell either of their parents that Holly was drunk. However, Sandra lived on the other end of the city. Gavin would definitely notice all the extra miles on his car.

"We can go to my house and let sleep it off for a little while." He suggested.

Robbie knew his dad would want him to say no and Robbie did want to decline the offer. Still, the problem at hand remained and Robbie convinced himself it wasn't as big of a deal if he was with her in the Walter's place. Robbie hesitantly took up Lawson on the idea and together, they helped carry inside his sister, lying her on the coach in the dark as soon as they had entered. Robbie started to take off his sister's shoes while Lawson was going to rush into another room to find a blanket to cover her up with.

"What's this?" Yawning, in a white tee shirt and striped red pajama pants, Dean Walters flicked on the living room lights and walked out from the kitchen. "Whoa, Lawson," He reached out his arm and stopped Lawson from moving. "Is Spinner Mason's daughter passed out on our coach?" The two Walter men walked to the coach and looked over Holly who was out like a light for now. "He is going to kill us, Lawson. What were you thinking getting her loaded?" Dean turned around and lectured his only child.

"In his defense," Robbie spoke up. "She did it to herself." Before, Dean could really acknowledge Robbie or what he had just said, Holly started to violently cough, making gagging noises that hinted that she was seconds away from bringing up whatever was sitting in the pit of her stomach.

"Go get a bowl for her!" Dean smacked his son in the stomach and sent Lawson off and running into the kitchen. As soon as Lawson came back and held the bowl underneath Holly who had turned around and needed her brother to hold her head up and her hair back while she threw up more.

"Robbie, I think you should go pick up some soda crackers at the gas station. That'll soak up some of what's in her stomach and pick up some Gatorade, as well." Dean started to give out orders.

"I don't want to leave her." Robbie said respectfully to Mr. Walter's.

"I'll stay with her. Lawson, you go as well. Direct him to the nearest Esso."

"Okay." Lawson was no stranger to following the many demands his dad would make and was already heading towards his front door. Robbie felt uneasy about leaving his sister for some reason. He had no idea the things Dean was capable of doing and had done, but leaving her didn't sit right.

"Well, go on. She'll be fine." Hastily, Dean said once more and sent Robbie out with his son.

As soon as he heard the car back out of his driveway, Dean sat down on his coach right beside Holly's cold bare toes. He rolled her head back since she'd past out once more and left the puke bowl on the coffee table, trying to keep her warm, he rubbed his hand over her feet and massaged them soothingly. Though her skin was drying up from the alcohol sitting in her body, it felt like a peach against Dean's hand, warm, fresh and a little fuzzy. He slowly moved his hand under the bottom of her jeans and just felt her skin. It had been a long time since he'd felt a woman's flesh. Lawson's mother and him had parted ways a long way back and he'd only had a small relationship since then and a few one night stands that he couldn't even recall. It had been an even longer time since he'd touched a girl's warm flesh. Holly was doing just the trick for him. His eyes flicked open as he let out a large sigh, imaging what she'd feel like on the inside, what places she would lead him too. He leaned foreword and carefully unzipped her jean zipper, smoothing three fingers over her underwear and then moving lower to touch her. She was out like a light and felt nothing. Dean on the other hand was on entirely and was enjoying himself. He took his hands out and moved underneath her top and fondled her beneath her shirt, taking his free hand and slipping it under his pajama pants to stroke himself.

**X**

"Sorry you never got to see your movie." Gavin walked Sasha to her door underneath the thin moon that hardly shone any light on the night that the dark sky owned.

"It's okay." She told him, patting his arm behind her and stepping up to her front door. "I understand why you couldn't tell me about what you have against Lawson Walters." She turned around before putting her key in the door lock. "But, thank you." She spoke so quietly like she didn't want to wake the sun up and make it come out and work. Gavin grinned as soft as she was speaking. He felt like she was clearly on his side now. "You know, we can't keep her from seeing him though." And all at once, his smile was gone. "He is not his father." Gavin sighed at the sound of Sasha's words.

"Did Paige's story mean nothing to you?" Gavin pulled his hands out of his pocket and shook them in the air.

"It meant a lot, hear me out, alright?" She calmly stepped closer to him. "We can't stop her from seeing Lawson but," She put one finger in front of her. "I don't want her near Dean."

"Good. Deal."

"Alright."

"Well, goodnight." He told her awkwardly. It was still weird when they were alone with another considering the separation was a new adventure for both Sasha and Gavin. He put up his hand to give her a high five, feeling like a teenger again. He didn't know if he could kiss her anymore, even on the cheek. Could he hug her? It was all foreign. Unsure herself, Sasha just slapped her palm against his and turned around to unlock her house.

"Oh, shit!" Gavin slapped his hand against his face.

"What's wrong" Sasha said while pushing the door wide open.

"I gave Robbie my car for the night." He turned around and swore. "Could you give me a ride home?" He felt ridiculous to ask.

"Uh," Sasha sighed. She was exhausted. "Why don't you just stay here tonight? I don't know when the kids will be home." She didn't have a curfew for them and both parents trusted Robbie completely. They just called and checked in every now and then.

"Are you sure?" Gavin was surprised. He was alright with that but, he opened it wouldn't awkward for anybody else.

"I can make up the coach." She nodded and stepped inside, knowing he would follow behind her. Gavin silently wished he could sleep in his own bed next to his own wife but, no such luck and he wasn't going to press it with her.

**X**

It was four in the morning when Holly first woke up, still drunk but no longer throwing up and she was able to form sentences and hear herself. Both Robbie and Lawson were leaning against the coach and playing Xbox while Mr. Walter's had gone to bed as soon as the boys got back from going to the gas station to pick up things that would help sober up Holly.

"We should probably get out of your way." Robbie said before he and his sister got themselves together to drive home and sneak back into their own home.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.

Train wreck - Sarah McLachlan


	7. For The Nights I Can't Remember

Chapter Seven: For The Nights I Can't Remember PART ONE

Chapter Seven: For The Nights I Can't Remember **PART ONE**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Degrassi or anything affiliated with it. I just own the made up characters of Sasha, Lawson, Robbie, Holly, and Mona.

Usually, both Sasha and Gavin would be all over their children if they'd walk in past one in the morning or either of them came home completely toasted out of their trees, but this time, they were caught.

Sasha stared at her daughter on the opposite side of the coach. Holly was clearly hung over, her greasy hair hung in her soggy bowl of Alphabets while her eyes could barely peel open and her whole body clenched at the slight sound of anything. She could hear Robbie's feet step over the wood floors and it made her want to throw up in her breakfast. Sasha watched her, wanting to say something, but she knew the kids had walked in on their father sleeping on the couch. As if the separation wasn't awkward enough for the kids.

"So, what happened?" Gavin asked his son while seeking refuge to speak in the spare office. Gavin quickly shut the door behind him, so the girls wouldn't be able to hear.

"Nothing." Clueless to what went on when he and Lawson went to the gas station, Robbie answered as honestly as he could.

"What do you mean?" Gavin searched for more, sitting in the spinning computer chair across from the bed Robbie laid down on.

"I mean, nothing happened. They just hung out." Robbie left out the fact that Holly drank herself silly.

"What? He didn't try anything?"

"No." Robbie shook his head. "He was really nice to her. Introduced her to all his friends, he gave her space. It was all innocent. They barely kissed." Robbie said while shutting his eyes. He wished for sleep.

"I don't believe it." Gavin said, mostly to himself.

"Well, that's the truth." Robbie sat straight up and wandered to the door. "Anyways, I'm going back to bed." He dragged his feet.

"Robbie," Gavin said without looking back at Robbie. Robbie twisted the door handle and froze before sliding his eyes over onto his dad. "We know Holly was trashed." He stated matter of factly.

"And we know you slept over." Robbie made him eat his words and then wandered out of the room.

Gavin grabbed his keys off a bookshelf top and got ready to leave. He didn't want to leave his house or family, but he knew the terms of their separation that he agreed on. He was well aware of the sad fact that his sleep over last night didn't change any of that.

"Bye, Sweetheart!" Gavin came up behind Holly and hugged her around the neck strongly, giving her a loud smooch and speaking at a large decimal that made her whole body ache. Both, he and Sasha chuckled. "See you, Sash."

"See you." She waved back as he let himself out of his own house.

Gavin was feeling pretty comfortable while leaving. Word on the street was that Lawson wasn't all bad so far, his daughter was home safely, and he was making progress with his wife. Nothing could go wrong, even the sun was shining like a brand new DeBeers diamond. Until, he went to climb into his car and noticed Dean Walters in the car at the end of his drive way.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He eyed the man he deeply despised.

"Chill out, Spin." Dean said after rolling down his window. He rolled his eyes in Gavin's general direction. "Lawson's got to pick up his mom's car."

Gavin checked behind him and noticed Lawson starting up his engine.

"Well, now he's got it. So, get the hell away from my house." He spat, very rudely.

"You mean your _wife's_ house." Dean taunted. "Or is she your ex-wife now?" He laughed.

Gavin chose not to say anything back. He took a deep breath, turning his hands into fists and walking back up his driveway over to his car.

"Tell your daughter she's welcome back at my house anytime!" He shouted towards Gavin and then he froze on the middle of his driveway. Before, Lawson had even backed out of his driveway, Gavin was back in his house, the door slamming behind him.

"Dad, quiet down." Holly hissed.

"What the hell were you doing at The Walter's house last night?" He held his hips and shouted.

"What?" Holly had zero recollection of this and it hurt her head to think too hard.

"I just talked to Lawson's dad, he said you were welcome over there."

"I don't know what he's talking about." She muttered.

"Robert Donald Mason!" Gavin's voice shook the entire house.

"Dad!" Holly hissed again, holding her head.

"Gavin, please." Sasha said softly with hers pleading him. She took the cereal bowl from her hung over daughter's hands and wandered into the kitchen.

"What now?" From underneath his dirty covers, Robbie groaned, his head stuffed into the pillow.

"Want to tell me what you guys were doing at the Walter's last night?" He said while standing in the whole doorway, a fierce look that could kill making his face quiver.

**XXXX**

**Oh, a cliffhanger. Who doesn't like one of those?**

**Part Two will be posted soon probably.**

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE.**


End file.
